


Dean Is Bisexual

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Global Warming, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Something doesn't make sense to Dean.Oneshot/drabble





	Dean Is Bisexual

"Man, I don't understand something," Dean muttered as they drove in the impala one night. Sam looked up from his phone, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Dean went on without looking at him, not meeting his eyes--which might've been a good thing seeing as he was the one driving. "Girls are hot. Guys are hot. Why is everyone so hot?"

Finally, he admitted it. Satisfied, Sam just smirked and looked back down at his phone once more. "Global warming, Dean."

"Oh. That makes sense."


End file.
